Two of Us
by Jblaze08
Summary: Sequel to Please Baby Please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this chapter and the new story.. I wrote this chapter while I was writing "Please Baby Please".

A/N2: If anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see happen in this story write me and let me know and I'll see what I can do. By the way this takes places a couple of months after the last story just in case anyone was wondering. _**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Well as promised here is the sequel to "Please Baby Please". I would like to start off by saying that I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a great New Year. If anyone has forgotten what has happened in the story I would suggest going back and reading a few chapters for a refresher course. But since I know that not everyone will go back to read it here's a little bit of what happened. **_

_**Kurt and Puck are a couple. Quinn never got pregnant but Santana did. Santana tried to say that Puck was the father since he used to sleep with her in the past. Kurt is the first guy Puck has ever been with so Santana tried to use Puck's past to tear them apart. Through it all they stayed together..**_

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 3:47. He hasn't had a good nights sleep in the past few weeks. He decided to get out of bed and he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ever since he and Puck had come to a final decision a few months back things seem to finally set in for him. There was so many things that he had to do to get prepared for that day.

"Kurt." Burt said as he cut on the light.

"Sorry dad did I wake you?" Kurt asked placing the cup on the counter.

"No son it's okay I was coming from the bathroom anyways." Burt said.

"Ok. Well go back to sleep. I was just a little thirsty." Kurt said picking up his cup for another sip.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt asked sitting down on the stool.

"Nothing dad." Kurt said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Come here son." Burt said pulling out the other stool.

Kurt sat down and just kept his head down looking at his glass.

"Is it that Puckerman kid? Is everything okay with you two?" Burt asked facing his son.

"No everything is fine dad I promise." Kurt said hoping it was convincing enough.

"Kurt I know when you are lying to me and I thought that we could talk about anything now." Burt said.

"Okay dad." Kurt said thinking of the best way to tell him.

"So?" Burt said.

"Noah and I want to have a baby." Kurt said watching his dad's mouth open slightly.

"Didn't see that coming." Burt said rubbing his hand over his face.

"You think it's a stupid idea don't you?" Kurt asked his dad standing up walking to the sink.

"No it's not a stupid idea. I just figured after you told me you were gay that grandchildren was out of the picture." Burt said.

"Well dad just because I'm gay that doesn't mean I can't have a family like everybody else." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"That's not what I'm saying. I think it a great idea Kurt really." Burt said walking over to his son.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said giving his dad a hug.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and go back to bed." Burt said as they walked out the kitchen and he cut off the light.

Kurt laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought to himself about what was to come for him and his boyfriend in the future. He began humming Katy Perry as he drifted off to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The alarm sounded through his room as he rolled over trying to block the sound by covering his ears. He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face and looked at the clock that read 6:20. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet as he was deciding what he was going to wear.

He ran over to his nightstand as Puck's ring tone filled the room and put a smile on his face. He opened his phone to read the text message from his boyfriend _Wake up babe, can't wait to see you. Ltr. _Kurt smiled as he closed his phone and tossed on his bed. He made his bed and washed up and got dressed and headed upstairs.

"Kurt, are you feeling better?" Burt asked as he poured him and his son a cup of coffee.

"Yeah dad, thanks for last night or this morning." Kurt said with a laugh grabbing his cup and taking a sip.

"Anytime son. You know you can come to me with anything whatever it is okay." Burt said.

"I know dad. Thanks." Kurt said putting his cup in the sink.

"I love you son no matter what you do." Burt said hugging his son.

"I love you too dad." Kurt said.

Kurt grabbed his keys off the counter and headed to the front door. Walking to his car he pulls out his phone and sends Puck a text. _I'm leaving my house now Noah. I have to make a stop and I'll be on my way xoxo._ Pulling out of his driveway Kurt heads down the road to his destination.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter… Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…J

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

A/N2: If anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see happen in this story write me and let me know and I'll see what I can do. By the way this takes places a couple of months after the last story just in case anyone was wondering.

_**I would like to start by apologizing to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. But in light of recent events the remaining chapters will be coming faster. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who is still with me and willing to read each chapter. Not every chapter will be the same length because some will be shorter than usual. Now back to the story..**_

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_I'm leaving my house now Noah. I have to make a stop and I'll be on my way xoxo_

Puck put his phone back in his pocket and continued talking to his mother. He always talked to her whenever he had a problem or something going on that he didn't know how to handle.

"That was Kurt." Puck said.

"How is he feeling about the whole situation? Is he ready for it?" his mother asked as she continued to get ready for work.

"He's putting on a brave face but I know Kurt and I know that right about now he is getting worried." Puck said as he watched his mom brush her hair.

"Well everything is going to be just fine." she said.

Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to his room to get his things. The date was getting closer and closer and there was no turning back now. He had been thinking of ways to keep Kurt distracted so he wouldn't panic.

Opening his closet door he pulled out a book that he brought for Kurt that he hoped would be useful to him. Grabbing the bag he walked out of his room and headed to the living room to wait for Kurt. Sitting on the couch flipping through channels he felt his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. _I'm here _appeared on his screen as he opened the text message from Kurt.

He grabbed his things and opened the door to see Kurt's truck pull in front of his house.

"I'm gone ma" Puck yelled back as he closed the door behind him not waiting for a response back.

Puck anxiously walked up to the vehicle with a smile on his face as he reached for the handle.

"Hey babe so are we gonna take your car or do you wanna take my car?" Puck asked when he opened the door sticking his head in so he could get a better look at the other boy.

"We might as well take my baby since she's already on and warmed up." Kurt said rubbing the steering wheel as a smile crept upon his face.

Puck climbed in the truck and closed the door. He leaned in and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss as if he hasn't seen Kurt in months. Kurt loved making out with his boyfriend and he would've loved to keep kissing him but they had more important things to do.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked pulling back trying to catch his breath.

"Just because I love you and for what's going to happen today." Puck said leaning in for another quick kiss.

"Okay down boy that's enough." Kurt said licking his now swollen lips.

Kurt threw her in drive and headed down the road. As he came to a stop light Kurt could see that Puck was doing something out of the corner of his eye.

"Noah are you okay?" Kurt asked looking suspiciously at his boyfriend.

"Yeah babe. I'm good." Puck said zipping his bag back up.

"What's in the bag? Kurt asked.

"Uh nothing." Puck said.

It got quiet once again and all you could hear was Bruno Mars coming from the speakers. Until another song filled the ears of both boys.

"Who's ring tone is that? Kurt asked giving Puck a confusing look.

"Santana" Puck said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"And you just thought you put We No Speak Americano as her ring tone?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know babe. She doesn't have a problem with it." Puck said reading her text message.

"Anyways, what did she say? Is she there yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah she just got there and she said that she wants some pickles and ice cream." Puck said with a disgusting look putting his phone in his lap.

"Good and we can't get her that until afterwards." Kurt said.

"Okay well that means you can tell her that so if she gets mad she can rip your head off and not mine." Puck said with a chuckle.

Kurt and Puck finally arrived at their destination. As both boys got out of the vehicle the received mixed looks from strangers. They knew that the two of them arriving together would look odd but they didn't care. They knew why they there and that in the end it would all be worth it. Walking through the parking lot a small hint of worry came over the boys. What if something were to go wrong? What if there was some bad news? All of the questions that rolled through their heads all started with a what if. Puck grabbed Kurt's hand as they opened the door to the doctor's office.

_**To anyone who wants to help me with this story I would really appreciate it. I'm not sure yet if I want them to have a boy or a girl, so if you have any baby names you can leave it as a comment or PM and tell me the name.. Thanks in advanced.**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. **

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

A/N2: If anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see happen in this story write me and let me know and I'll see what I can do. By the way this takes places a couple of months after the last story just in case anyone was wondering.

_This chapter has been done for quite a while now but I do apologize for just now adding it. But enough blabbing here is the new chapter…_

_ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!_

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room Kurt and Puck began smiling at each other. It feels as if they've been waiting to be moved on to the next part of their life. Kurt stared at the clock and watched as the hand moved each second. He had to find something to help pass time until they were called. He pulled out a set of headphones and closed his eyes. He put it on a random shuffle just cause he liked being surprised with the song choice.

His mind began drifting off and all he could see was the love of his life. He began mouthing the words singing the chorus.

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows

Where we go, we don't need roads

And where we stop nobody knows

To the stars if you really want it

Got a jetpack with your name on it

Above the clouds and the atmosphere

Say the words and we outta here

Hold my hand if you feelin scared

We're flyin up, up outta here

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6

Shop the streets of Tokyo, get your fly kicks

Girl, your always on my mind

Got my head up in the sky

And I'm never lookin down, feelin priceless

Yeah, where we at? only few have known

Were on some next level, super mario

I hope this works out, cardio

Until then let's fly

Geronimo

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take me hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly

Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before

But I ain't never seen a face like yours

You make me feel like I can touch the planets

You want the moon girl, watch me grab it

See, I ain't ever seen a star this close

You got me stuck by the way you glow

I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows

Puck just smiled as he watched his boyfriend mouth the words to Rocketeer and he couldn't help but sing along. He knew that what Kurt was doing was helping time pass by so he figured he give it a try. He leaned his head back against the way and began humming the first tune that came to mind.

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Come on girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So whatcha wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Puck and Kurt continued singing to themselves as time went by. They were both to focus on the songs that were playing in their heads to notice that Santana was called to the back for her check-up

"Hey you guys wake up." Santana said shaking both boys.

"They called?" Puck asked rubbing his face.

"I already went back there." Santana said sitting between both boys.

"Why didn't you tell us? Kurt asked.

"Honestly, it looked like you two were too bust having mind sex with each other I didn't want to interrupt." Santana said with a smile.

"So?" Puck asked.

"So what?" Santana asked trying to stall.

"What is it? What are we having?" Puck asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl? We really don't care as long as they're healthy right Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah as long as it's healthy." Puck said.

"So what is it?"

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

**_I hope everyone liked this chapter.. What do you think it is? _**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**I know that is has been a long time since I had update so I had to make it up to you guys by adding another chapter for your reading pleasure..**_

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_So what is it_

Kurt and Puck sat there waiting with anticipation as Santana drug them along with hints to what the gender could be. It was driving both boys crazy and it just humored her to see the two of them worked up the way they were.

"It can play basketball." Santana said before grabbing her things and walking for the door.

"Santana wait where are you going?" Puck said walking behind her.

"Last time I checked I was going home and I didn't know that I had to keep you updated where I was going." Santana said placing her hand on her hip.

"Noah leave her alone. She said she's gonna tell us so she'll tell us." Kurt said opening the door for her.

"Thanks Kurt." Santana said walking outside.

"Do I need to be worried about the two of you together" Puck said as he walked behind the two of them obviously getting frustrated.

"Yeah Noah because after I drop you off Santana and I are going to have hot steamy sex at my house." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Not funny Kurt." Puck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is Puck. I'm pregnant and horny so you never know what could happen." Santana said walking over beside Kurt and grabbing his hand.

"Okay let's hurry up and get hot ass home." Puck said.

"Where did Brittany go after she dropped you off?" Kurt asked as he climbed into his truck.

"She said there was a marathon on t.v. that she wanted to watch." Santana said climbing into front seat.

"She couldn't wait for you?" Puck asked as he climbed into the back seat throwing her bags in the spot beside him.

"You know how she is. Since I knew that you guys were coming I just told her that you would give me a ride home." Santana said.

"Yeah it makes sense now. I knew she wouldn't have a good reason for leaving you here by yourself." Kurt said cranking up the car.

The three sat there for a few minutes as Kurt flipped through the radio trying to find a decent station. Kurt kept scrolling through the station until Santana spoke up.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked.

" It could be a doctor." Santana repeated again.

"What is that supposed to mean? You should just go ahead and tell us if we will have a son or a daughter." Puck said with irritation in his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked turning her head around in her seat look at the boy behind her.

"Cause I want you to just tell us what it is already Santana damn." Puck said.

"Calm down Noah." Kurt said turning around so he could hit his boyfriend as if he was a little kid.

"Yeah Puck don't be cursing at me. You know I can take you." Santana said turning back around as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot.

Kurt began scrolling through the radio again until Santana pulled his hand away and started to sing-a- long.

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Santana continued to sing-a-long with Rihanna and moving her head to the beat until she felt her vibrate as she was getting a text message.

_Tell Purt I said hey. What did Dr. Phil say?_

"Brit said hey you guys." Santana said replying back to her friend.

_I'll text you whenever I get home. _

Santana saw that Kurt was pulling up to her house so she knew that eventually she was gonna have to tell them the sex of the baby before she got out.

"Here we go." Kurt said putting his truck in park.

"Thanks for the ride you guys." Santana said unbuckling her seat belt.

Puck handed Santana her things still upset about not knowing the sex of the baby but he knew that in due time he would find out. Santana opened her door and stepped out of the truck . She knew she had tortured the boys long enough. She turned around to close the door and Kurt rolled down the passenger window.

"Thanks again for the ride.' Santana said.

"No problem." Kurt said.

"By the way you should be glad to know it's a baby girl." Santana said before turning and walking down her drive-way.

"It's a girl babe." Puck said climbing over the middle console into the front seat.

_It's a girl_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter.. By the way I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who has been with me since "Please Baby Please" just thought I would add that..**_

_**-J-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**I know that is has been a while since I've updated and I apologize for that. I planned on updating over the weekend but I was at a concert Saturday and Sunday I was just being lazy. **__**J But anyways enough babbling here's the new chapter.**_

"Good morning son." Burt said as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and Kurt.

"Good morning dad." Kurt said as he went to give his dad a hug.

"What's with all the hugs." Burt said out of breath as Kurt squeezed it out of him.

"She told us" Kurt said releasing his tight grip.

"That's great so am I gonna have a grandson or a granddaughter?" Burt asked with a smile on his face.

"You're gonna have a granddaughter." Kurt said reaching for the coffee cup his dad was holding for him.

I'm gonna be a granddad" Burt said smiling from ear to ear.

Burt just stood there smiling at his son. He didn't want to admit but ever since Kurt was little and started showing signs of being gay he gave up on ever having grandchildren. He always wondered if Kurt being gay was just a phase and that it would pass as he got older. But as he got older he became more and more in touch with who he was meant to be. As much as Burt wanted Kurt to be like all the other teen boys he loved his son just the way he was.

"Dad are you okay?" Kurt asked giving his father a questioning look.

"Yeah Kurt I'm okay. I'm just thinking what it would be like to have a little granddaughter." Burt said.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"I'm gonna spoil her rotten." Burt said thinking out loud.

"Yeah you and Noah both. Because he's gonna do it too." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I'm proud of you son." Burt said walking over to give his son another hug.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ma" Puck said opening the his bedroom door.

"Yes Noah." she said walking down the hall.

"Guess what."

"_What"_

"It's a girl"

"_What"_

"It's a girl"

"_Oh my god." _she said giving her son a hug.

"I know." Puck said tightening his grip around his mother.

"So have you two decided on a name yet?" She asked.

"No not yet. That's the last thing we are worried about right now. We just want Santana to deliver a healthy baby girl." Puck said.

"So what about Kurt? What does he think?" She asked.

"He's ecstatic about it. After we dropped Santana off yesterday we went to the all the baby stores we could find in Lima." Puck said.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"You'd think I'm not but I actually am." Puck said.

"That good." she added.

"Plus I'm gonna spoil her rotten." Puck said with a smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt walked into the living room and sat on the couch. All the things that his mother did for him started to overflow his brain. He got up and grabbed a burgundy photo album that was sitting on the book shelf. He sat back on the couch and opened the album. He began flipping the pages looking at the pictures.

His eyes began to water as he looked at a picture of him and his mother sitting in the grass reading book. He knew that he would be a great dad to their daughter. He sat there and began to think to himself how he wished his mother would be there for her first steps, first words, and many other first. Even though she wasn't there physically with them he knew that she's up there watching down on him.

"Are you okay son?" Burt asked sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah dad I'm okay. Just looking at these pictures of me and mom. I miss her." Kurt said behind tears.

"I remember that one." Burt said pointing at a picture of Kurt as a baby.

"When was this taken?" Kurt asked.

"Your first Christmas. I remember your mom was wearing that red scarf and for some reason your eyes lit up and you began reaching for it until she gave it to you. She said that you're gonna be so special." Burt said trying to recollect what happened.

"I wish she was here." Kurt said

"She was right you know." Burt said.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"That you were gonna be special. I just don't think she knew how special you would be." Burt said.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said.

"Anytime Kurt."

"I love you dad"

"I love you too son."

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**-J-**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R! **_

* * *

_**I would like everyone to know that I've been really busy lately and that's why I haven't updated sooner. Also before reading this you should know that this chapter is a flashback chapter and I didn't want anyone to be confused while reading this. So anyways back to the story…**_

Kurt rolled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. On the outside he saw someone who was strong and could take anything those punks threw at him; but on the inside he was slowly breaking piece by piece. He took a quick shower and got dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning dad" Kurt said seeing his dad come in through the back door.

"Hey son. Why do you look so happy this morning?" Burt asked.

"Two things. It's Friday and Mercedes and I are going shopping after school." Kurt said with a smile before the phone began to ring.

"Hello" Burt said picking up the phone.

"I hope your faggot son burns in hell." a voice came from the other end.

"No problem." Burt said in a calm tone even though he was furious on the inside.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked giving his dad a questioning look.

"I don't know. They said they had the wrong number" Burt said putting on a fake smile for Kurt's sake.

"So do you have money so you can buy yourself something?" Burt asked reaching for his wallet.

"Yeah dad I have money but thanks though. I gotta go cause I'm gonna pick up Mercedes." Kurt said getting his stuff together.

"Alright then. See you later and have fun." Burt said as Kurt walked out the front door.

Burt watched through the window as his son pulled out of the driveway and took off for his day. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and suddenly through it at the wall. He had promised himself that he would never let Kurt know the obscene things people would say about him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt and Mercedes walked through the parking lot towards the school heading for the first class. Both had smiles on their faces talking about their after school plans.

"Oh crap." Kurt snapped as he dug through his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I left my phone in my truck." Kurt said.

"Okay let's just go back and get it." Mercedes said.

"No it's okay. I can go back and get it myself. Just go ahead and I'll see you in class." Kurt said with a smile as he turned and headed back to his truck.

Kurt unlocked his door and grabbed his phone out of the seat. Locking the door back he began to make his way back to the building before he saw the football team appear out of nowhere. On the outside he was putting on a fearless face but on the inside he was screaming for help and hoping someone would walk by and help him.

"Hey fairy." one of the jocks said.

"No matter what you call me I'm not scared of you." Kurt said zipping up his jacket.

"Well what do we have here. Looks like the fairy has some balls after all." Karofsky said with a chuckle.

"Go ahead and get it over with." Kurt said putting his bag on the ground.

"You heard him boys do it." Karofsky said.

Kurt felt his body being lifted up off the ground and slowly being moved closer and closer to the dumpster. Kurt closed his eyes and held his breath in anticipation of the smell once he hit. But that stopped when he heard someone yell in their direction.

"Hey man leave him alone." a voice flowed into Kurt's ears.

At that moment he wasn't really concerned with who it was he was just glad they stopped them from dumping him.

"What are you doing here?" Karofsky asked the person.

"I didn't want to miss out on the fun." the voice said.

Kurt eyes widened when the unfamiliar voice finally became familiar. The voice belonged to Noah Puckerman. He knew he was gonna get dumped for sure now that he was here.

"You guys go ahead and let me do it." Puck said.

"Okay whatever man. Don't forget to throw his bag in there with him." Karofsky said before him and the other jocks walked away.

"You should've just let them dump me and save yourself the trouble." Kurt said.

"I'm not gonna dump you Hummel." Puck said picking up Kurt's bag and handing it to him.

"I don't understand." Kurt said with a confused.

"Since I know you already have a change of clothes in your car. Go change so they think you still got trashed so they won't try and do it again." Puck said.

"Um okay." Kurt said with a suspicious look.

Kurt watched as Puck walked away and he couldn't help but question his motives about what just happened. But he was just glad that it happened and he didn't get dumped today. Before he turned away to walk to his car he saw Puck turn back around and wink at him. His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket and saw he had a text message.

He opened the text and saw that it was from a number he hasn't seen before but he knew it was local. But the number isn't what had him feeling weird or how they managed to get his number it was the message.

_U r welcome… c u l8r sexy… P _

"What is going on" Kurt said talking to himself.

Throughout the rest of the day as much as he tried to forget it that text message kept flashing in his head every time he closed his eyes.

_U r welcome… c u l8r sexy… P _

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**-J-**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I only have ownership over the boy in this chapter and I haven't decided if I want him to make another appearance yet.

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R! **_

* * *

_**Well I know that it's been a while since the last chapter but hopefully this one can make up for it.. **_

"Kurt!" Puck yelled standing at the front door.

Puck had been waiting on Kurt for almost 30 minutes. Whenever he picked up Kurt and gave him a ride he would always arrive early just because Kurt would take a long time to get ready.

"I'm coming Noah and don't yell at me" Kurt said walking up from his room.

"I'm not yelling babe I'm just ready to go." Puck said opening the door.

"Well I already sent her a text message and told her that we would be a few minutes late so calm down." Kurt said grabbing his keys off the counter and followed out behind Noah.

Kurt closed his truck door since they decided to take his truck. He still had his reservations about letting Puck drive his truck.

"Do we need to go over it?" Kurt asked click his seat belt in.

"No babe. I got it and I already know what to do. Keep both hands on the wheel and keep my eyes on the road. Treat your baby like I would treat something I love." Puck said in a mocking tone which made Kurt give him a mean look.

" Haha very funny Noah. I don't sound like that." Kurt said shoving his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe but yeah you kinda do." Puck said smiling at Kurt.

"Whatever Noah let's just go." Kurt said.

Puck put the car in reverse and back out of the drive-way. Kurt turned the dial as he began looking for a radio station as Puck put the truck in drive and took off down the street. Kurt found a station and began singing when he heard Katy Perry's new song start playing.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leave my body glowing_

_They say, "Be afraid"_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover _

_Different DNA, they don't understand you _

_You're from a whole another world_

_A different dimension, you open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light _

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison _

_Take me, t-t-take me _

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction _

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial _

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers _

_Stun me with your lasers _

_Your kiss is cosmic _

_Every move is magic _

_You're from a whole another world _

_A different dimension, you open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light _

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison _

_Take me, t-t-take me _

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction _

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial _

_There is this transcendental _

_On another level Boy, you're my lucky star _

_I wanna walk on your wave length _

_And be there when you vibrate _

_For you I risk it all, all All _

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison _

_Take me, t-t-take me _

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

Kurt looked up from his phone where he had been texting Mercedes and singing along with the radio to see that they had arrived at Santana's house.

"We're here" Puck said putting the truck into park.

"I see that Noah" Kurt said unbuckling his seat belt.

Puck and Kurt stepped out of the truck with smiles on their faces as they walked to the front door. Before they could knock the door swung open to reveal a young boy.

"It's about time that you got here." the younger boy said.

"What's up Mario?" Puck said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Mario. Sorry we're late." Kurt said following behind Puck

"Yeah yeah yeah enough chit chat I'm hungry." Mario said walking to his down the hall to get Santana out of her room.

"Good evening Ms. Lopez." Kurt said when she came out of the kitchen

"Hi Kurt. How are you boys doing?" Ms. Lopez asked them.

"We're doing good." Puck answered.

"Well dinner should be ready in a minute and I hope you like Pot Roast." she said with a smile on her face as she walked back to the kitchen.

"San is coming in a second." Mario said coming around the corner.

Kurt looked around at the various family portraits of the Lopez's as he sat on the couch beside Puck. When they say you can't judge a book by its cover they were talking about Santana. When you first look at her you'd think that she lives in a run down apartment and that she lives in the hood somewhere. But she actually lives in a nice neighborhood. How she carries herself you would think that her home-life was hell from sunrise to sundown but her home-life could've been better but it was good for the most part. He looked at a picture of her from where she looked to be around 7 or 8. She looked so innocent like she had hopes and dreams and that she would never get pregnant let alone have a bad bone in her body.

"Hey guys" Santana said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Santana how are you feeling?" Kurt asked standing up to let her sit down.

"I'm good. Just a little tired that's all. " Santana replied.

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting as much sleep as could be expected." she said.

"Dinner's ready" Ms. Lopez said from dining room.

Everyone sat around the table and passed all the food around so they could fix their plates.

"So how do you feel about having a little girl?" Ms. Lopez asked hoping to break the silence.

"I'm excited and I can't wait." Kurt said taking a sip of his water.

"What about you Puck?" she asked.

"I'm excited too." he answered.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" she asked.

"No not yet. We decided to wait until she has her to name her." Kurt replied.

"Well that's good. You can give her a name that matches her face." Ms. Lopez said.

"Yes mam." Kurt said.

Everyone finished eating their food and continued talking for a while then everyone noticed that Santana was yawning and her eyes were getting a little heavy.

"I think we should call it a night." Kurt said.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because your sister is getting sleepy and it's getting late." Puck said

"She can go to sleep you guys can still stay." Mario said receiving a look from both his mom and sister.

"Mario dejará hermana solo." Ms. Lopez said.

"Qué madre no me importa." Mario said.

"Remember they don't speak Spanish." Santana said standing up

"Sorry I forget that sometimes." Ms. Lopez said.

"Well good night everyone I'm going to bed." Santana said as she walked back to her room.

"Good night." Everyone said.

"Dinner was great Ms. Lopez." Kurt said.

"Yeah it was good." Puck added.

"Thank you." Ms. Lopez said.

"Would you like some help cleaning up?" Kurt asked standing up.

"No that's okay Kurt. You boys go ahead and get going." she said.

"Alright." Kurt said.

"You ready babe?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Kurt answered.

"Okay we're gonna go. We'll see y'all later." Puck said as he and Kurt walked towards he door.

"Good night. "Kurt said.

The boys climbed in Kurt's truck and headed home. Both Puck and Kurt were tired so Kurt talked Burt into letting Puck stay the night. He even somehow convinced his dad to let Puck sleep in his room with him. He wasn't entirely sure how he did it but he wasn't about to ask any questions.

Kurt just laid there in Puck's arms and just listened to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. Puck held onto the smaller boy as the heat moved between their two bodies. As air moved through the air Puck drifted off to sleep and both boys slept with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**-J-**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I only have ownership over the girl in this chapter.

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Before you read this I just want to let everyone know that this is a dream that one of our boys are having. I bet you can't guess which one? ;) Well anyways enough rambling on and lets get back to the story.. Enjoy!**_

Kurt just laid there in Puck's arms and just listened to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. Puck held onto the smaller boy as the heat moved between their two bodies. As air moved through the air Puck drifted off to sleep and both boys slept with smiles on their faces.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Wake up daddy wake up" the little girl said as she jumped up and down the bed.

Kurt just smiled and turned over on his side. He can could fell little hands and feet making their way closer to his head. He finally gave up and sat up to a beautiful blue eyed brunette.

"Good morning baby." Kurt said receiving a kiss on the cheek from the little girl.

"Daddy told me to wake you up." she said.

"Why did he tell you that for?" Kurt asked running his hand through his hair.

"He's cooking breakfast!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay well tell him I'm up and I'll be in there in a second." Kurt said placing the little girl on the floor so that he could get out the bed.

"Okay" she said as she ran out of the room.

Kurt got up and made the bed. He didn't realize that he slept in so late. He just assumed he was a little more tired than he usually was. He headed to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror.

"I'm one lucky guy. I have a beautiful family and I couldn't ask for anything better." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Babe are you coming?" Puck said knocking on the door.

Kurt opened the door and looked at his beautiful husband and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too Noah." Kurt said

"I'm sorry babe but I didn't wanna wake you. You looked so peaceful so I was gonna let you sleep in for a little while." Puck said.

Puck leaned in and gave Kurt another kiss. He lingered for an extra second because of how sweet Kurt tasted.

"Now hurry up and come downstairs and eat." Puck said before leaving the room.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Daddy this is good." the little girl said with a mouth full of waffles.

"Thanks princess but what did daddy tell you about eating with your mouth full?" Puck asked peaking from over the refrigerator door.

"Only farm animals eat with their mouth open." she said.

"What's this I hear about farm animals?" Kurt asked as he came around the corner and sat at the table.

"Nothing babe, she was talking with food in her mouth." Puck said as he brought Kurt a cup of orange juice.

" Thanks." Kurt said.

"So what are we gonna do today? It's Saturday and the world is our oyster?" Puck said.

"What do you wanna do today?" Kurt asked facing his daughter.

"Papa Burt." she said.

"You want to go see your grandpa?" Puck asked placing his cup on the counter.

"Yes." he said.

"Well I guess that's one thing off the list of possibilities." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm done." she said as she stood from the table and proceeded to put her plate to the sink.

Kurt and Puck watched as their baby girl walked away without a care in the world.

"It's almost time." Puck said.

"Time for what?" Kurt asked.

"Last night when I was carrying her to her bed she said it."

"**Said what?"**

"Mommy"

"**Oh, time for that."**

"Yeah. But we knew that this time will eventually come."

"**Yeah but I guess we are never gonna be ready for it."**

"What are we gonna do?' Puck asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"We can try and be honest with her and reassure her that we love her with all our heart." Kurt said.

"**I'm pretty sure she already knows that we love her babe."**

"Yeah she knows that now but when the time comes and starts asking questions she's gonna be confused."

"**Well I just wish that there was a simpler way."**

"So do I but life isn't easy. Especially for us after we decided to have a family."

"**I know and I wouldn't give her up for anything. I love her so much."**

"I do too Noah. We have an amazing family and it can't get any better than that."

"**I love you so much Kurt. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."**

"I love you too my Noah." Kurt said as he stood up to give his husband a hug and a kiss.

"Ew gross dad stop kissing daddy." she said peaking around the corner.

"I can kiss him if I want to." Puck said with a laugh.

"Come on daddy let's go" she said pulling Kurt away.

"I'll clean everything up so we can head over to dad's house then." Puck said trying to lean in for a another kiss as Kurt was being pulled away.

"Okay thanks. I owe you" Kurt said

"I'll hold you to it tonight babe." Puck said winking at Kurt with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**Before anyone says anything about it. All kids say things like "Ew and gross" whenever they see their parents kissing and she wouldn't be a little kid if she didn't say it.. So if you have a problem with her saying it get over it. Anyways I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**-J-**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I wish I owned Puck though ;)..

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Just a little heads up.. Something unexpected happens.. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

"Ah. Damn baby" Puck said as he moan in his sleep.

Kurt shifted a little when he felt something move on his leg. He was so tired he swore he was beginning to hear things. He thought he heard Puck talking but he just dismissed it and closed his eyes.

"That feels good." Puck said again under his breath.

Kurt eyes shot open and he looked around the room and saw that the clock read 3:37. He didn't like missing his any sleep, but with his boyfriend moaning and groaning in his ear he wasn't going to get much sleep done.

"Noah" Kurt whispered shaking Puck lightly.

"What! What!" Puck said jumping up.

"You were talking in your sleep." Kurt said in a low tone.

"What did I say?" Puck asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's not what you said. It's what you were doing." Kurt said.

"Babe you're not making any sense."

"Never mind we can talk in the morning." Kurt said laying his head back down.

"Thanks babe. Love you." Puck said before he started to snore.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt opened his eyes and laid there for a second and just listened to the sound of the air that flowed through the house. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up but realized that his boyfriend's arm kept him down. He gently moved the large arm from around his waist. He sat up and turned his head and watched the sleeping form in front him. He looked so manly but peaceful at the same time.

Finally getting up and about Kurt had a long list of things to do. He went ahead and cooked something so when Puck woke up he could easily warm it up with no trouble. He walked back to his room and searched for a piece of paper so he could leave a note.

_Noah I didn't want to wake you. I cooked you something and it's in the microwave so all you have to do is heat it up_. _Dad needed some help at the shop so I told him I would go and give him a hand. I will see you later and give me a call when you wake up. Love you _

_Kurt_

Puck began to move his arm up and down thinking Kurt was still laying beside him. He lifted his head and saw that there was a piece of paper on the night stand. He rubbed his eyes because his eye sight was a little blurry. He read the note and as he sat up and shifted his morning wood in his shorts.

He made his way to the living room and saw that both Kurt and Burt trucks were missing from the drive-way. Walking to the kitchen he wondered what Kurt had cooked for him that he could easily heat back up. Kurt was a good cook but not that good. After the microwave finished heating up the food; he got something to drink and headed back to Kurt's room.

Puck unplugged his phone from the charger and proceeded to call Kurt.

"Hey Noah"

"_Hey babe."_

"How long have you been up?"

"_Not too long. About 5 minutes."_

"I just left about 10 minutes ago. I just got here at dad's shop. Do you want me to come back and pick you up?"

"_No babe you don't have to turn around. After I get dressed I'm gonna go home and check in on ma then I'll swing by there." _

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then."

"_I love you babe."_

"Love you too Noah."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Was that Noah?" Burt asked as he rolled out from under the car.

"Yes dad." Kurt said.

"I saw his car in the driveway this morning. How late was it when you two got back?" Burt asked wiping his hand off on a rag.

"I don't even know. I just know that we were both tired so we crashed as soon as we got home." Kurt said walking to the toolbox.

"What are you two getting into today?" Burt asked.

"I don't know, but we'll decide whenever he makes it here.' Kurt said

"So what are you two going to do whenever the baby comes about a living arrangement?" Burt asked.

"We've talked about it but we haven't made a concrete decision yet. We don't want to jump the gun and regret an early decision later on." Kurt said handing his dad a wrench.

"Sounds like you two know what you are doing?" Burt said.

"Well I had a good teacher." Kurt said smiling at his dad.

"Alright lets get this car finished." Burt said.

"Alright." Kurt said guessing that his dad was starting to fell uncomfortable or something.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Puck cranked up his car and sat there for a minute flipping through the radio dials. His ipod was in Kurt's truck so he had to listen to the radio which he didn't like that much. He put it into drive and made his way down the street. He pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could call Kurt and let him know he was leaving.

"Hey babe." Puck said once he heard Kurt's voice.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I just left your house. I should be there after while." Puck said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you when you get here." Kurt said.

"I love y" Puck said before dropping his phone.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"…"

"Noah! Noah! Can you hear me? Noah!" Kurt yelled into the phone hoping Puck would here him.

Kurt hung up the phone and ran to his dad. Burt saw the worried look on his face and knew something bad happened.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt asked standing up.

"I was on the phone with Noah when I heard a screeching sound and he dropped his phone." Kurt said with his eyes welling up.

"Where is he at?" Burt asked grabbing his keys off the table.

"He said he just left the house." Kurt said trying to hold back tears fearing for the worst.

'Okay let's go." Burt said

Burt went and found the guy that worked for him and told him to keep an eye on everything and that he was leaving. Right now he was more concerned with Puck's whereabouts more than he was his shop. They jumped in his truck and headed to his house with hopes that Puck was nearby. They drove past their house and took the way Puck takes home assuming that's the way he went.

Kurt eyes widened at the sight before him. He saw cops, a fire truck, and a ambulance. The worst came to his mind and the next person he wanted to see was Puck. He franticly jumped out of Burt's truck before it came to a complete stop almost stumbling. Kurt froze in his tracks when he saw a coroner putting a black sheet over a body.

"Noah" Kurt said under his breath.

_Noah_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter but I had to make up for taking so long with the last chapter by adding another. What do you think will happen next? Is it good or bad? Stay tuned for the next chapter and you will see. Don't forget to review. **_

_**J**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. I wish I owned Puck though ;)..

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Sorry that it took so long for me to update the story. Hope everyone is still with me **__**J. **_

_Noah_

"Noah!" Kurt yelled as he ran towards the crowd that was standing behind the yellow tape.

"Excuse me sir but you have to stay behind the tape" the officer said pushing Kurt back.

"No that's my boyfriend's car right there." Kurt said shaking a little.

"Hey buddy that's my son-in-law over there and we need to see him." Burt said get furious with the gentleman

"Okay sir let me go talk to someone because I just got on the scene and I don't know all the details yet." the officer said walking away to talk with another officer.

"It's going to be okay Kurt. I promise." Burt said putting his arm around his son and pulling him closer.

Kurt looked around at all of the people who were there standing and watching as if they really cared about who the people were on the other side. He can hear all of their whispers and comments. Shaking his head at the situation at hand he had to try his best to stay calm because freaking out will not help anyone.

He turned his direction back at the scene in front of him and looked at Noah's car. It was totaled from the side. His eyes were burning as they began tearing up fearing for the worst. The officer began walking in their direction and his heart began beating faster and faster.

"You can come through" the officer said lifting up the yellow tape for them to walk under.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled as he darted under the tape and rush to where the black sheet was at over the body.

"Sir can you please step away from the body?" the coroner said standing up to address Burt and Kurt.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt said.

"Can we see the body?" Burt asked noticing his son was at a lost for words.

"I'm sorry but you are gonna have to come down to the morgue to identify the body." the coroner said

"Please can we just see if it's him. I'm not sure he will make it down there in one piece. "

"I completely understand sir but I can't break protocol" the young man said kneeling back down.

"Please sir." Kurt said in a soft voice that appealed to the young man.

"Okay I'll let you take a peak. But if anyone asks I don't know anything."

Burt and Kurt both knelt down as the coroner began to slowly lift the sheet off of the corpses' head. It felt as if he was purposely taking his time removing the sheet. Kurt felt someone touch his shoulder at the same time as the sheet was completely off of the head.

"Kurt" Puck said with a confused look on his face as he placed his hand on the smaller boys' shoulder.

"Oh my god Noah" Kurt said jumping up into Puck's arms.

"Ouch! Babe not too tight." Puck said trying return the hug.

"Come here son." Burt said bringing Puck into a hug.

For a second Puck was sure what was going on. Maybe he was unconscious or something because the Burt he knew wouldn't just grip him in a bear hug like that.

"Can't breathe." Puck said trying to gasp for air.

"Oh sorry son." Burt said letting him go.

Puck and Kurt stood there for a sec looking at each other until Burt broke the focus they had on each other.

"Okay so what happened?" Burt asked.

"Well I remember talking on the phone with Kurt and I told him that I would be heading to the garage after I stop by my house. Then as I was going through the intersection and the car ran through the sign and slammed into me." Puck explained.

"Oh my gosh Noah I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again." Kurt said hugging Puck again.

"Kurt I'm fine I promise. I'm just a little sore. It's nothing that a good night sleep can't fix." Puck said trying to make Kurt fell better.

"Excuse me sir but we have a few more questions for you." an officer said as he stood behind the three men.

"I'll be back." Puck said kissing Kurt on the forehead before walking away with the officer.

Burt and Kurt walked over to where Puck's car was. Burt called one of the guys who worked with him and filled them in on what happened and that they were going to go home. Kurt took it in as he looked at the smashed vehicle. He twitched a little when he stepped on the glass and heard it crack. Puck's car wasn't the best car in the world but it was his other baby.

"Okay they said that I should go to the hospital to make sure that nothing is broken or anything like that. But I said I'm fine and that I'll go if I start to feel differently." Puck said walking up behind Kurt and his father.

"Alright then let's go home." Burt said.

"Alright then what are they going to do with you car?" Kurt asked as they walked to Burt's truck.

"They said they are going to tow it and I can decide what to do with it whenever I'm ready." Puck said climbing into the back seat.

"Okay well let's just get you home and well talk about what were gonna do later." Burt said as he began to drive down the street."

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I apologize for taking so long with this chapter.**_

_**J**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Going on the fact that it took me so long to update with a new chapter it's only fair that time has passed in the story as well. This is just a filler chapter to help pass the time along. The next chapter will be filled with all the good stuff that you are looking for.**_

_**Sorry that it took so long for me to update the story. Hope everyone is still with me**__**. **_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"_Mommy" _

"_Yes love"_

"_Where do babies come from?"_

"_Um. They come from heaven."_

"_Heaven?"_

"_Yes heaven. Babies are all God's little angels."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Just like you're my little angel."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kurt" Puck said tapping the smaller boy on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry Noah." Kurt said standing up as he realized he was sitting on Puck's shirt.

"It's okay babe. What's on your mind?" Puck asked.

"Nothing really I was just thinking about my mom." Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Well I wish she was here to see you now because you are amazing." Puck said kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Thanks Noah." Kurt responded as he gave Puck a tight hug.

"Well I'll talk to you later babe. I'll call you on my break." Puck said as he left the room.

"Okay then." Kurt said.

Puck headed out the door to his job at Breadsticks. He never would've gotten a real job like this. Not too long ago he was cleaning pools and sleep with the cougars of Lima. But being with Kurt and knowing that they had a baby on the way he wanted to make sure that he could provide for them.

Kurt listened as Puck drove away in his truck. He still didn't have a car because Burt was still fixing it for him. Ever since the accident Kurt and Puck have been sharing Kurt's truck.

Kurt stood up and walk towards the kitchen as his stomach began to growl. He rummaged through the refrigerator as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"_Hey son"_

"Yeah dad"

" _Did Noah leave yet for work?"_

"Yeah dad why?"

"_Okay well his car is ready."_

"Are you gonna drive it home?"

"_Yeah. I'm gonna have one of the guys follow behind me in my truck, then I'm gonna take them back to the garage."_

"Oh well alright then. I'll see you later then."

Kurt hung up the phone and finally decided to make himself a sandwich as he pondered on his plans for today. _What am I gonna do? _He thought to himself. He doesn't have a car and everyone from Glee had previous engagements. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and got comfortable and as he began to lift up his sandwich the doorbell rang.

"Hello Kurt are you home?" a voice said from the other end

Kurt stood up and walked to the door to see a short brunette smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Rachel." Kurt said with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" She asked peeking over his shoulder.

"I was about to eat, but why are you at my house?' Kurt asked still standing in the doorway

"Well Finn and I just left from Breadsticks and we saw that Puck was there and I figured you were here all alone." Rachel said

"Okay and?" Kurt asked shrugging his shoulders.

"We would like for you to come hang out with us for the day." Rachel said pulling Kurt out of his house and onto the front porch.

"Okay hold on I'll go with you only if you let me change clothes because I can't go anywhere looking like this." Kurt said running back inside.

A few minutes passed and Kurt came out the house looking like a brand new person.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hey Finn" Kurt said climbing in the back seat.

"You look nice Kurt" Finn said looking back in his mirror.

"Um. Thanks Finn. So what's the plan you guys?

"Well first Kurt we have to sing-a-long to this song." Rachel said turning it up.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

"Oh my god I just love that song?" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"I just had a brilliant idea Kurt?" Rachel said turning around in her seat.

"We should go to the mall." Kurt said.

"No. We should sing this in Glee" Rachel said with excitement.

"Yeah you guys would sound really good singing that." Finn said putting in some input.

As they finally pulled up to the first store the rest became a blur as he enjoyed a relaxing day with his friends.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**Let me start off by saying that I will have another chapter up by the weekend. I have another story already started but I want to finish this one first before putting it up. **_

_**Also to those of you who are wondering the title of the song it's "Need You Now by Lady Antebellum."**_

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I apologize again for taking so long with this chapter.**_

_**J**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**Well as promised here is the next chapter of the story and I'm glad to say this is where things start to get interesting.**_

All the kids slowly began to arrive in the choir room for Glee as the bell rings. Everyone takes a seat as Mr. Shue enters the room.

"Hey guys! So how was everybody's weekend?" Mr. Shue asked walking towards the middle of the room.

Everyone was starting to talk over one another trying to tell Mr. Shue what they actually did. While he tried listening to all of their responses he noticed Santana began rubbing on her belly.

"Santana is everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked walking over to the young girl.

"Yeah Mr. Shue I'm okay. It's just really close to the due date and the doctor said that she'll be doing a lot of moving." Santana said giving her belly another rug.

"Don't you think that you should be home resting and staying off your feet?" Mr. Shue asked.

" Yeah I should but I don't want to. I'm gonna keep on like everything is normal until the day I go into labor." Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Okay then. Well on to today's lesson." Mr. Shue said clapping his hands making sure that he had everyone's attention.

"So what are we gonna sing about today Mr. Shue? Rachel asked with a big smile on her face ready to show-off her vocal perfection.

"Well we always sing songs about love and being happy and the good things that happen to us but we never seem to shine the light on the things that makes us stronger. The pain and the bad times and the heartbreak." Mr. Shue said.

"So you want us to sing about pain and heartbreak?" Rachel asked as the wheels began to turn in her head.

"That's pretty much what he just said Rachel." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Well who would like to go first." Mr. Shue said already knowing who would be the first person to jump up.

" I have the perfect song for today's lesson Mr. Shue." Rachel said standing up walking towards the room.

"Okay Rachel what are you going to start us off with today?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm gonna sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. I think she has a beautiful voice and we can both hit the high notes perfectly." Rachel said as the band began to play

Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence has its ending  
Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"Well that was good Rachel." Mr. Shue said clapping signaling for her to come sit back down.

"Thank you Mr. Shue." Rachel said taking her bow and walking back towards her seat.

"So who's next?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have one Mr. Shue." Santana said as she slowly got up out of the chair with the help from Puck and Kurt.

"Okay so what do you have for us?" he asked.

"I'll just let that be a surprise. All I'm gonna say is the she is also a amazing singer." Santana said before the band began to play.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it._  
_It was dark and I was over,_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._  
_My hands they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_  
_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well it burn while I cried,_  
_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you I could stay there,_  
_Close my eyes, feel you here forever, _  
_You and me together, nothing gets better!_  
_Cause there's a side to you that I never, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say they were never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. _

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well it burn while I cried,_  
_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_  
_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When I felt something died,_  
_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you._  
_Even now when we're already over _  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well it burned while I cried,_  
_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_  
_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When I felt something died_  
_Cause I knew that that was the last time,_  
_The last time, oh, oh!_

"Oh Oh Oh!" Santana said holding her belly.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I would like to ask a little help from all of the people who are following the story. I haven't come up with a name for the little girl as of yet so if anyone has any suggestions as to what they would like for her to be called. Let me know and I will gladly give you credit. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_** -J-**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee….

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this new chapter.

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**First of all I want to say sorry to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. Things have become a little hectic in the real world and it's taking up a lot of my time. But rest assured that I will finish this story I can't leave it incomplete. But anyways I hope that everyone is still with me and that you haven't forgotten what's happened in the story.**_

"Oh my god I think her water broke." Tina said pointing at the floor.

"Okay Finn go get the nurse." Mr. Shue said and Finn rushed out the room and the hall.

All the guys slowly walked her over to a chair and suddenly everyone in the classroom surrounded her.

"Come on guys. She needs some room to breathe." Mr. Shue said waving his arms back.

"She's on her way and she called the ambulance and they are on their way too." Finn said as he came running back through the door.

"What broke and why is there pee on the floor?" Britney asked kneeling down on the floor to the puddle of amniotic fluid.

"Santana is about to have the baby." Artie said to Britney as she stood back up.

"I think right now will be there perfect time to sing a song to help everyone stay calmed." Rachel said walking towards the piano.

"Look berry I'm trying to stay positive but you are making it really hard to stay sane when you won't shut your trap." Santana said before she let out another scream.

"Now there's the Santana that we all know and love" Artie said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm here." the nurse said running through the door.

"It's about time you got here." Mercedes said standing up as she continued to comfort Santana.

"Come on guys lets just be glad that she came." Mr. Shue said.

"It's okay. Considering the circumstances I can take it." the nurse said kneeling down in front of Santana slowly spreading her legs apart."

"What is she doing?" Britney asked.

"Okay I'm going to need everyone to clear the room please." the nurse asked politely.

"Alright guys you heard her. Let's clear out." Mr. Shue said motioning everyone out of the room.

As everyone cleared the room the saw two medics running down the hall towards the choir room. After a couple of minutes everyone watched as Santana was carried down the hall and into the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you there." said as they closed the ambulance doors.

Everyone dispersed to their own cars and began to make their way to the hospital.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket as and called both his dad and Santana's mother and told them that her water broke and to go to the hospital.

They all arrived around the same time and ran inside to hear the friend screaming down the hall as she was having contractions.

"This is it."

_**In my honest opinion I feel that this chapter could've been better but I really wanted to put something up here so everyone would know that I haven't forgotten about this story. The "Big Finale" is almost here and it will be up soon hopefully. I will try to put a little more time into quickly finishing this story. Also I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected but it's better than nothing.. I will call this my "filler chapter".**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**A/N: **_**Going on the fact that it's been months since I updated it's only right that time has passed in the story as well. I would like to apologize for the long wait but I can't use that as an excuse. So without further ado here's is the next installment. Also I would like to apologize in advanced for any misspellings or incorrect usage of grammar and all of that good stuff. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Puck rolled over to see Kurt laying beside him looking so sweet and innocent. No matter how much was going on in his life it seemed to sleep away whenever he would fall asleep because he would put on a face of complete and total peace as if there wasn't a wrong thing in the world.

He stood up and walked around the bed to the crib that was on the opposite side of the room. Laying under the blanket was a beautiful baby girl.

"Hey Angel." Puck said rubbing his hand over her head causing her to stir and roll over.

Even though neither one of them were the real father she slept just like Kurt because she looked so peaceful. He just stared at her and watched her and wanted to protect her from the world.

He heard began to move around behind him in the bed so he walked back over and climbed back under the covers and like clock work he felt the smaller arm make its way across him. He was like a big teddy bear because whenever he wasn't sleeping beside Kurt neither would have a good nights rest.

He watched Kurt as he slowly began to doze back off. He had got himself in the habit of getting up every 2 to 3 hours because Elizabeth would be crying.

"You gotta stop getting up love. She's fine. Get some rest." Kurt said while his face was nuzzled into his boyfriends chest.

"I'm sorry babe, did I wake you?" Puck asked as he tried to shift his body.

"No. But it's okay." Kurt said.

"Go back to sleep." Puck said tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"Sing to me Noah?" Kurt asked with his eyes still closed. He loved when Puck would sing to him because it just always made him feel so something he couldn't describe.

_**Your hand fits in mine**_

_**Like it's made just for me**_

_**But bear this in mind**_

_**It was meant to be**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots**_

_**With the freckles on your cheeks**_

_**And it all makes sense to me**_

_**[**_

_**I know you've never loved**_

_**The crinkles by your eyes**_

_**When you smile, You've never loved**_

_**Your stomach or your thighs**_

_**The dimples in your back**_

_**At the bottom of your spine **_

_**But I'll love them endlessly**_

_**[**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do **_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

_**[**_

_**You can't go to bed**_

_**Without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason **_

_**That you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversation **_

_**Are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though it makes no sense to me**_

_**[**_

_**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**_

_**You never want to know how much weigh**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But you're perfect to me**_

_**[**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**but if it's true**_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

_**[**_

_**You'll never love yourself**_

_**Half as much as I love you**_

_**You'll never treat yourself right darlin'**_

_**But I want you to**_

_**If I let you know**_

_**I'm here for you**_

_**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you**_

_**Oh..**_

_**[**_

_**I've just let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**Because it's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**It's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**And I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

_**[**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**It's you It's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all your little things **_

Puck finished singing and saw that Kurt was fast asleep with the same face that he had before without a care in the world.

(_the next afternoon)_

"Noah do you mind helping me for a second?" Burt asked sticking his head in the front door.

"Yes sir." Puck answered before walking out the front door.

He helped Burt with moving some things out of his truck into the backyard. Ever since Burt was in the hospital Kurt had been too scared to leave him even though he had Carole. It's not like he didn't trust her with his dad or anything but he would never forgive himself if he left and his dad would go back to the hospital. He would never stop blaming himself.

"Sir. Can I talk to you about something?" Puck asked as they place the 2x4's in the back yard.

"Sure son." Burt said.

"I know that you didn't like me at first when Kurt came to you and told you that we were a couple. But we've been through a lot together and I hope that over time I have proven myself worthy of your son and your respect." Puck said taking a deep breath.

"Spit it out son. You're making me nervous." Burt said already having an idea of what was coming next.

"I love your son and I will never do anything to hurt him in any way shape or form. Since I've been with Kurt I have changed. He has made me into a man that I never thought I could be, a better man. A man that would step up and take care of his family and his responsibilities. Now that we have Elizabeth we can have the family that he has always wanted." Puck finished.

"Okay son I know." Burt said.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your son; or the closest thing to it since 2 guys aren't allowed to marry in Lima." Puck asked.

Burt stared at him giving his '_nobody is gonna mess with my boy' _look. Puck looked up at him afraid to blink because he wanted to watch every thought, emotion, movement that ran across the man's closely shaven face. Burt laughed on the inside as Puck looked as if he was gonna to flip. He'd never seen the boy look like that ever and he had just wanted a good laugh.

"Sure kid you can. I know that you will make him happy." Burt said.

"Thank you sir." Puck said holding his hand out to shake his future father in law's hand.

Before he could react he was pulled into a big bear hug that left him stunned for a second and lost for words.

"If you tell anybody I hugged you. I'll deny it." Burt said with a chuckle as he walked away.

Puck stood there just looking through the glass sliding door he watched as Kurt was feeding Elizabeth. He was a great father and Puck was positive that he would be there with him every step of the way.

* * *

_**The song I used what One Direction - Little things**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! **_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for misspellings that you may run across..

* * *

_**So I'm sad to say that "Two of Us" has come to an end. It has been a great ride and I would like to thank all the people who took the time out of their day to read my story. Also I would like to give a big thank you to those who gave me feedback with reviews letting me know how you felt about my writing. I know that I may have taken a short hiatus but as I said I would finish this story and I'm keeping my promise. Anyways I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride thus far and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. **_

_**Also there is a little surprise at the end of the story. ENJOY!**_

Puck and Finn were sitting and the table going over plans for the proposal. He wanted everything to be perfect for his boyfriend, fiance, future husband. He wasn't too sure what to call him just yet because technically he hasn't asked Kurt yet and that means he can still say no. He could say no and say that they are making the biggest mistake of their lives. It can be a catastrophe and go up in flames. He didn't even realize he went into a daze until he felt someone shake him.

"Dude." a voice said.

"Huh." Puck said coming back to reality.

"Dude you okay?" Finn asked with his normal puzzled look.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." Puck said bringing his attention back to the task at hand.

"Okay so what time do I tell him again.?" Finn asked.

"Just tell him that you want his help with picking out a present for Rachael and since you're not the best gift giver he'll believe you." Puck said.

"What do you mean? I give awesome gifts." Finn said trying to defend himself. A dumbfounded look fell upon his face.

"Dude, you gave Kurt a pair of socks for his birthday." Puck said laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asked.

"It was a pair of Nike socks and they were too small dude." Puck answered trying his best to hold back his laughter.

"I liked them." Finn said.

Puck just couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. Sometimes he was just so clueless it was ridiculous.

"Anyways just stick with that story and let him take you where he wants to take you." Puck said giving him direct orders.

"Yes sir." Finn said before walking away laughing.

Puck stared at the checklist in front of him. He knew normally most men wouldn't use a check list for a proposal. But this had to go perfect and knowing his track record he was liable to forget something important like the ring. He had Carole go with him to pick out a ring to make sure that he got the right one.

_(Later that day)_

Burt walked through the back sliding door and saw Puck sitting at the table looking like he was lost for words.

"How are you doing son?" Burt asked his future son-in-law.

"Ask me that tomorrow and I'll have an answer for you." Puck said looking up at the older man.

"He's gonna say yes. You have nothing to worry about." Burt said reassuringly placing his hand on Puck's shoulder

"So do you have the ring?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir. Ms. H went with me to pick it up." Puck said.

"Well I just know that he loves you so you got one thing going for ya. Don't stress about it so much." Burt said before turning away and heading up the stairs.

Puck just continued to look back over his checklist sheet as he got back up and headed towards the kitchen. He heard his name being called by his boyfriend and quickly shoved the piece of paper in his back pocket.

"What was that?" Kurt asked walking up giving him a kiss.

"Nothing babe. What's up?" Puck asked trying not to be obvious.

"I'm gonna go and lend my expertise to my dear brother for a few hours." Kurt said unaware of what was going on.

"Oh really? Where are you guys headed?" Puck asked wanting to seem like he didn't know anything.

"I don't know. He said something about wanting to buy Rachael a present or something so it just depends on how much he wants to spend. Hopefully more than what he spent on my socks." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hopefully." he said leaning to give his boyfriend a kiss before he watched him walk away.

He stood there for a minute until he heard the two boys back up out of the driveway.

"Time to get started." Puck said to himself knowing he had a long evening ahead. But in the end it will all work out hopefully.

_(later that evening)_

_Puck we are on our way back_

How long before you get here

_IDK But I'm hungry so I'm gonna ask Kurt if we can stop by McDonald's_

No don't do that. He might want to get something and I want him to eat when he gets here

_But I'm hungry dude!_

Just drop him off and then go get your food

_K_

Puck closed his phone after he read the final message received from Finn. The clock was ticking and it was crunch time. Everything had to be perfect. He walked into the dining room and looked over the delightfully prepared dinner that Carole helped him prepare. He was a pretty decent cook but he wasn't no Paula Dean or Bobby Flay. Kurt did most of the cooking anyways between the two.

_We r down the street_

K

He closed his phone back up and grabbed the lighter off the table and lit the candles that he had strategically placed around the living room to the dining room. He heard the truck door close and quickly walked back to his position with a rose in his hand.

"Something smells amazing." Kurt said as he opened the door to be swarmed by a aroma of delightful scents.

"I'm in here Kurt." Puck said from the other room.

Kurt just took in the room looking around at the candles and began to make his way to the brightly lit dining room. He turned the corner and saw his boyfriend standing there with a rose in his hand and they biggest smile he has ever seen him sport on his face.

"What's with all of this?" Kurt asked slowly stepping over the threshold looking around noticing more candles and the assortments of foods across the table.

"This is all for you." Puck said holding his arm out giving Kurt the rose.

"Thanks love." he said grabbing the rose and kissing his boyfriend.

Puck grabbed his hand and led him over the his designated chair and pulled it out letting Kurt sit down before lightly pushing him in. Walking over to his chair he took a deep breath because he was beginning to get nervous.

"This food looks great Noah" Kurt said smiling as he glanced over not completely sure where to start first.

"Thanks babe." Puck said as he felt confident in his work.

"So who helped you cooked?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"What makes you think someone helped me?" Puck asked looking surprised.

"Noah, last time you made mashed potatoes they were all lumpy because you didn't put enough water and then the next time you put too much water and it was like soupy." Kurt said with a chuckle. He wasn't pointing out flaws in his boyfriend's cooking but he thought it was cute that he'd at least tried.

"They weren't that bad." Noah said under his breath.

"It's perfect and I love all of it." Kurt said.

The two continued to enjoy the rest of the dinner as Kurt filled Puck in on the adventures of Kurt and Finn and what happened at the mall. Puck just laughed because the way Kurt was telling it, it was as if he was actually there because he could picture Finn doing those things.

"I will be right back Noah." Kurt said excusing himself going to the restroom.

Puck took this as his chance to pump himself up. It was now or never and there was no going back now. He never thought he would ever marry a guy let alone Kurt Hummel. The same guy that he once threw in the dumpster or stuffed in the locker. He had never planned on falling in love with him and wanting to start a life with him. He heard the door open and with that sound he got out of his chair and got on one knee.

Kurt walked back around the corner and froze when he saw Puck kneeling down in front of him.

"Noah." Kurt said under a shaky breath with his hands covering his mouth.

"Yes babe." Puck answered smiling.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I remember the day that I first saw you walk down the hall and I just wanted to grab you and throw you up against the locker and make love to you right there. The way you carried yourself, I was jealous and I think that's why I did so much stuff to you. That was the only way I could be around you, touch you, be close to you. I know we've been through a lot together and I know I've hurt you in the past but if you give me the chance to prove to you that you deserve only the greatest things in the world." Puck said as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes he began to see tears roll down his checks.

"I want to make you happy and making you happy makes me happy. I just want you to answer one question for me and make me the happiest man in the world." Puck said.

"Okay." Kurt said trying to fight back tears to no avail.

"Do you love me Kurt?" Puck asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do Noah." Kurt said.

"Will you marry me Kurt Hummel?" Puck asked opening the blue velvet box with a beautiful ring in it.

Kurt eyes widened and mouth dropped opened because this was so unexpected. He always wanted to get married but he never thought it would happen. His heart was racing and at any minute he was sure that it would jump out of his chest. He just stared down at Puck who just stared back up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Noah." Kurt said wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"I love you so much Kurt." he said placing a kiss on those sweet lips that he loved so much.

"I love you too Noah"

_**Well I would like to say that it has been a long run from "Please baby Please" to "The Two of Us". We've had a few good times and bad times but in the end true love prevailed and brought a smile to our face. I would like to say that since I've never proposed to anyone one nor have I been proposed to I wrote the proposal to the best of my ability. Also I would like to thank each and every reader who stayed with me until the end, even through the long break I took.. **_

_**Also I have a little surprise for you all. I will be writing a one-shot of the wedding because I think that everyone will be curious to see how the wedding turns out. So stayed tuned and it should be up within the next week or so, maybe sooner. Ya never know. ;)**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**-J**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


End file.
